1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a zoom lens and an imaging device, and in particular to a zoom lens which is preferably usable with a video camera, a broadcasting camera, a monitoring camera, etc., and an imaging device provided with the zoom lens.
2. Background Art
As a zoom lens usable in the above-described field, a lens system having a four-group configuration that includes, in order from the object side, a positive first lens group, a negative second lens group, a positive third lens group, and a positive fourth lens group is conventionally known. For example, each of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 2006-047771, 2007-033553, and 2007-322635 (hereinafter, Patent Documents 1, 2 and 3, respectively) presented below teaches a zoom lens having the above-described four-group configuration which is a rear focus type lens system where, during magnification change from the wide-angle end to the telephoto end, the first lens group and the third lens group are fixed, and the second lens group and the fourth lens group are moved, and focusing is effected using the fourth lens group. The lens system taught in each of the Patent Documents 1 to 3 is configured to correct for blur of a taken image by moving a part of the optical system in the third lens group such that the movement has a component in a direction perpendicular to the optical axis.